


Nicht noch ein Omegaverse

by PenguinGoneWild



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha Darius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Development, Demacia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Noxus, Omega Garen, Omegaverse, Overcomming Boundaries, Rimming, Scenting, Slow Burn, a/o/b
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinGoneWild/pseuds/PenguinGoneWild
Summary: Irgendwie ist diese Kategorie hier unterbesetzt...Ich ändere das!Ein weiterer Kampf zwischen Noxus und Demacia ist ausgebrochen.Doch seit einigen Wochen leidet Garen Crownguard an einer seltsamen Krankheit."Mein Gott, reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen" murmelt er unter Schmerzen, als er von seinem Feldbett aufsteht.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> So funktioniert das Omegaverse in meiner FF:  
> * **Alphas** sind sehr dominat; leiden anfangs noch unter ihrem aggresiveren Verhalten; reagieren auf bestimmte Omegas in ihrer Nähe  
>  * **Betas** neutral; sie sind die Mehrheit; leiden anfangs nur unter Kopfschmerzen  
>  * **Omegas** leiden anfangs an Schlaflosgkeit und Hitzewallungen; sie verfallen während der Blüte (the heat) _nicht_ in einen miserablen Zustand; sind interindividuell: sind nicht zwingend schwächer als andere Geschlechter

In Demcia ist tiefster Winter eingefallen. Jedoch spielen keine Kinder auf den Straßen.  
Ein Virus befällt seit Wochen Runterra. Die Meisten klagen über Kopfschmerzen, ein paar wenige leiden an erhöhtem Aggressionstrieb oder Übelkeit. Eltern verstecken ihre Kinder in den Häusern und auch auf dem großen Marktplatz herrscht Totenstille.  
Es ist nicht das einzige Problem, das den jungen Prinzen belastet. Vorgestern kam ein noxianischer Bote mit einer Botschaft in den Thronsaal:

_Noxianische Truppen werden in Halrond einmarschieren._  
Sollte Demacia den Versuch starten, das Gebiet zu verteidigen, droht Krieg.  
Unterzeichnet, Jericho Swain 

Zusammen mit Garen betritt er in voller Rüstung die Stallungen. "Geht es dir gut?" Vorerst stumm schwingt der braunhaarige General sich in den Sattel. Die starke Höhenunterschied beschafft ihm starke Sehschwankungen. "Muss." brummt er. Garen besitzt nicht ohne Grund diesen Rang. Seit Tagen leidet er an Schlafstörungen und auch Essen bei sich zu halten fällt ihm schwer. In einigen Moment fühlt es sich so an, als versuche etwas aus ihm heraus zu brechen. Er hat keine andere Wahl, als seine Beschwerden zu verstecken. Die Männer brauchen ihn. "Bist du dir sicher? Wir wissen nicht, was der Virus mit sich bringt. Ich erkenne viele meiner Freunde nicht mehr wieder. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren, alter Freund." "Es braucht mehr als das, damit ich den Löffel abgebe."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zitternd zieht Garen den sonst so warmen Wintermantel um sich. Die Wärme des Mantels und die des Pferdes erreichen ihn nicht. Neben ihm reitet sein Prinz. Er scheint nicht so stark auf den kalten Wintermorgen zu reagieren. _Das kommt alles vom Schlafmangel_ redet er sich ein. Sobald er eine ganze Nacht durchschläft würde es besser werden. _Dieser verdammte Virus..._


	2. Unerwartetes verbirgt sich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Runtera Map](http://i.imgur.com/lb9Dw5x.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Da bin ich wieder :)  
> Zwar ein bisschen kürzer als gewollt, aber immerhin etwas!

Halrond ist eine wichtige Handelsstadt im Eisen Gebirge, das Noxus von Zaun und Piltover trennt. Nach einem drei Tage Ritt erreichen die demacianischen Truppen die Berge.  
Auf den Zelten liegt bereits eine feine Schneeschicht vom Vorabend. Die Temperaturen sinken mit jedem weiteren Tag, den Garen im Freien verbringt. Zudem plagt ihn Übelkeit. „Er hat dich auch erwischt, oder? Der Virus.“ Schweißgebadet wacht Garen in seinem Feldbett auf. „Pscht, alles ist gut.“ Jarvan legt seinem treuen Begleiter einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn. „Ich kann dich nicht dort hinausschicken. Wir wissen nicht, was der Virus dort draußen mit dir anstellt.“ Es fällt Garen zunehmend schwer klare Konturen zu sehen – vor seinen Augen verschwimmt die Umwelt zu bunten Farbkreisen. Schwermütig richtet er sich auf. „Es muss reichen… Ihr braucht mich.“ Aufgeben und einknicken? Nicht mit Garen. Dieses Nervengift wird ihn nicht kontrollieren.  
„Kannst du wieder einschlafen? Ich will, dass du dich so lange wie möglich ausruhst. Ich werde mit den Anderen unsere Taktik besprechen. Dir erkläre ich alles, wenn wir weitermarschieren.“ Der Prinz drückt Garen zurück aufs Bett. Keine Wiederworte. „Ich schicke jemanden, der den Lappen regelmäßig wechselt.“ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zweifel nagen an Jarvan. Seit drei Tagen sind sie schon unterwegs, seit drei Tagen kann er seine Soldaten dabei beobachten, wie sie sich verändern. Lacurius, ein sehr kluger und sonst ruhiger Leutnant, ist deutlich leichter zu reizen. Ritura, eine starke unabhängige Frau, sucht Schutz hinter ihren Gleichgestellten. Er stellt noch keine Veränderung an sich selbst fest.  
Außer den charakterlichen Veränderungen scheint das Virus ungefährlich zu sein. Niemand ist ernsthaft krank. Niemand ist gestorben. Ein Bote platzt unerwartet ins Zelt. „Prinz Jarvan, eine weitere Nachricht von Jericho Swain! Er hat einen seiner Magier geschickt.“ Hinter dem Demacianer tritt eine Frau in rot gekleidet hervor und kniet kurz vor Jarvan nieder: „Mein Meister schickt mich, junger Prinz. Ihr habt seine Weisung missachtet. Nun wünscht er ein Privates Treffen mit Euch. Ihr dürft in Begleitung kommen, wenn Ihr bedenken habt.“  
„Ihr bringt uns zu ihm?“ In Anbetracht der Lage ist es eine gute Chance, die Belagerung Halronds friedlich aufzuheben. Die Magierin nickt. „Bleibt noch ein wenig, meine Begleitung ist vom Virus geschwächt. Wir brechen noch heute auf.“ Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen durchlaufen einen Wechsel aus verschiedenen Emotionen. Zögerlich beginnt sie zu sprechen: „Ich habe meinen Ehemann an das Virus verloren.“ „Es hat ihn getötet?“ Das wäre der erste ihm bekannte Todesfall. „Wir haben vor zwei Jahren geheiratet. Wir erwarten ein Baby. Dann begann er sich zu verändern. Mein Mann fing plötzlich an, andere Frauen und sogar Männer anzustarren, als wären sie seine Beute. Er ist mir gegenüber handgreiflich geworden und lebt seit ein paar Tagen mit einer anderen zusammen. Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder…“ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Bereit?“ Jarvan hat sich dazu entschieden, zusammen mit Garen zu reiten. Selbst geschwächt ist und bleibt der Braunhaarige sein bester Krieger. „Ja.“ Bevor Jarvans Pferd zum Galopp ansetzt, greift Garen nach Jarvans eingerolltem Winterfell. „Wenn wir anhalten sollen, dann sprich, Garen.“ Er nickt und wickelt das Fell um sich. 

Gegen Abend erreichen sie das noxianische Lager. Zwar sind die Temperaturen deutlich gefallen, doch endlich wird ihm wärmer. Während die drei Reiter sich durch die Zeltreihen fortbewegen, werden sie von unzähligen Augen verfolgt. Unwohlsein durchzieht Garen. Vor Swains Zelt macht das Trio halt. „Meister,“ die Magierin tritt zuerst ein. „Der Prinz und seine Begleitung.“ Das Innere ist getränkt in ein sanftes orangenes Licht. In der Mitte ruht ein großer runder Schreibtisch. Jericho Swain sitzt, in einen leichten Mantel gehüllt, auf dem massiven Holzstuhl. Vor ihm erstreckt sich ein Meer aus Papierrollen. Der große Anführer ist nicht alleine. Weiter hinten im Zelt lehnt die Hand Noxus‘ gegen einen dicken Pfeiler. Darius Augen wirken dunkler, sein ruhiges Auftreten erinnert an einen Jäger, der nur darauf wartet, dass er Beute wittert. Unverhohlen starrt er Garen an. Dann beginnt er leise zu knurren. „Darius.“ Mahnt Swain. Darius Aufmerksamkeit schwenkt über. Dann richtet sich der Anführer an seine Gäste. „Ich freue mich, dass Ihr euch dazu entschieden habt zu kommen. Wie mir scheint habt Ihr meine erste Nachricht gekonnt ignoriert, Lightshield.“ 

„Ihr missversteht meine Belagerung. Zunehmend weniger Bauern liefern uns Ware, seitdem der Virus ganz Runterra befallen hat. Mein Volk ist am Verhungern.“ Seit über einer Stunde geht es schon vor und zurück. Dem jungen Crownguard schwirrt der Kopf. Er muss an die frische Luft.  


Erleichtert atmet Garen aus. Außerhalb des Zeltes ist es deutlich erträglicher. Drinnen hatte er das Gefühl bekommen zu ersticken. Beinahe kann er noch Darius Blicke auf sich spüren. Er hatte sich entblößt gefühlt, so wie ein Hure vor ihrem Kunden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn Rechtschreibfehler auffallen, gerne bei mir melden ;)


	3. Gestank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Virus und seine Außmaße machen sich allmählich erkennbar.

Draußen im Lager ist Leben eingekehrt. Garen sitzt schon eine ganze Weile an einem der Lagerfeuer. Er fühlt sich gut, besser als in den letzten Tagen. Im Laufe des Abends ist ihm wärmer geworden. Nur die Blicke der noxianischen Soldaten wühlen ihn auf. Starre, kalte Augen blicken ihm nach, manchmal bleiben ihre Besitzer auch stehen und gaffen. Er kann ihre Präsenz in seinem Rücken spüren. Manchmal hat er das Gefühl, als würden auch Darius‘ Augen an ihm haften. Doch wenn er sich umdreht, ist die Hand nicht zu sehen.  
Ein Knappe geht durch die Reihen und verteilt heiße Suppe und Brot. Dankend nimmt Garen seine Portion entgegen. 

„Junges Frischfleisch.“ Erschrocken lässt Garen seine mittlerweile leere Schüssel fallen. Zwei starke Hände ziehen ihn von dem Baumstamm runter. Gierige Finger wühlen sich unter den Saum des dicken Leinenhemdes, drei weitere schieben sich in seinen Mund. Ein zweiter, älterer Mann tritt direkt vor ihm. Angewidert rümpft Garen die Nase. Beide Männer stinken nach Alkohol und Schweiß. Er befiehlt seinem Körper sich zu wehren und den Kerlen eine rein zu hauen. Aber etwas hält ihn zurück, etwas ganz tief in ihm. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie gut du dich anfühlst…“ Dreckig grinsend beginnt der Eine Garens Hose zu öffnen. Ruppig wird ihm die Hose heruntergerissen. Der Mann hinter ihm stößt ihm in die Kniebeuge, sodass Garen unweigerlich auf die Knie sackt. Automatisch fällt sein Oberkörper nach vorne und er vergräbt haltsuchend die Hände im feuchten Boden. Der Fremde vor ihm öffnet nun seine eigene Hose und holt sein Glied hervor. Es riecht widerwärtig. Während sein Geist sich völlig gegen die gierigen Hände weigert, fällt es ihm schwer, seinen Körper davon zu überzeugen. Irgendetwas stellt das Virus mit seinem Körper an – irgendetwas das ihm so ganz und gar nicht gefällt.

„Finger weg.“ Ein drittes Paar, anfangs unbekannte Hände zieht ihn hoch und er prallt unsanft gegen einen harten Brustpanzer. „Lauft bevor ich euch die Schädel vom Leib reiße.“ Knurrt sein Retter. Erleichterung durchflutet Garen, als er seine zwei Angreifer angsterfüllt und stolpernd loslaufen sieht. Dann wird er umgedreht und sein Gesicht in Darius Halsbeuge gepresst. Dabei streichen Darius Finger rastlos durch die braunen Locken. Hitze und Kältewellen zugleich schießen durch Garens Köper und seine Knie beginnen weich zu werden. Wortlos tritt der Noxianer zurück und zieht ihn mit sich. Fast fällt er über seinen eigenen Beine, als Garen sich hastig die Hose hochzieht. Sie laufen an einige Zelten vorbei, bis Darius stehen bleibt. Die Hand hält ihm den Eingang offen.

Drinnen sackt Garen auf dem Feldbett zusammen. Unbewusst gräbt er seine Finger in die warmen Felle, die sich unter ihm befinden. „Bleib hier. Keiner betritt dieses Zelt. Nicht einmal dein Prinz – es sei denn ich erlaube es. Und DU bleibst auch hier.“ Aus den Gedanken gerissen schaut Garen in Darius‘ kalte Augen. Er wirkt angespannt und nachdenklich. Wie ein Jäger, der seine Beute vor anderen zu verstecken versucht, um mit ihr noch ein wenig Spaß zu haben, bevor er sie tötet.  
Nein, bei Darius ist er vorerst sicher, bis sich sein Schwächeanfall wieder gelegt hat.  
Garen beschließt, sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Er streift sich seine Schuhe ab und wischt seine schmutzigen Hände an seinem Hemd ab. Im Zelt ist ein kleiner Metalleimer in den er sein Hemd zusammengeknüllt hineinwirft. Dann vergräbt er sich unter zwei großen Fellen, rollt sich zusammen und schließt die Augen. Er träumt von seiner Schwester.

Aufgewühlt, voller Zorn und Kontrollverlust bahnt sich Darius einen Weg zu seinem Bruder. Dieser hatte sich entgegen allen Erwartungen ihrem Vorhaben angeschlossen. Ihn schien das Virus weniger zu beeinflussen. Zumindest liegt er seelenruhig, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt auf seinem Bett und starrt die Decke an. Als Darius eintritt, wendet er die Augen von seiner Beobachtung ab. „Es zerreißt mich. In mir brennt so einen Wut, so ein Hass auf all diese Soldaten. Auf alles, was mich schräg anguckt.“ Bricht es aus ihm heraus. Unruhig läuft er in Dravens Zelt auf und ab. „Du hast mit versprochen, dass das aufhört, Darius. Du hast dich schon in genug Schwierigkeiten gebracht, als du meintest dich mit Swain messen zu müssen.“ Unwohl hält Darius inne. Draven war dabei gewesen, als Darius seinen ersten Aussetzer vor einigen Tagen hatte. Es war alles gut gewesen, sie hatten über das Treffen mit Jarvan Lightshield gesprochen und auf einmal war diese Kampflust dagewesen. Er hatte Swain einen hässlichen Schnitt quer über seinen sterblichen Arm verpasst. Er hatte nicht glauben können, dass er einem seiner engsten Vertrauten so etwas hätte antun können. „Es ist anders.“ Presst er unter Anspannung hervor. „Einige unserer Soldaten beschäftigen mich schon seitdem wir unseren Marsch begonnen haben. Ihr ungezügeltes Verlangen und diese Leichtsinnigkeit. Ich konnte es aushalten.“ Nun setzt sich Draven doch auf. „Was war anders?“ „Cronwguard.“ Darius hört auf im Kreis zu laufen und nimmt endlich auf einem gefällten Baumstumpf Platz, der Draven als Hocker dient. „Sie haben sich an ihm vergriffen. Etwas in mir hat aufgeschrien, sobald er das Zelt betrat. Etwas in mir brodelt und tobt, wenn ich nicht weiß, was er gerade tut. Ich habe mich nie großartig um andere geschert. Dieses Virus verdreht meine kompletten Gedanken.“ „Es macht aus manchen von uns andere Menschen. Seitdem es in Umlauf sind, verändern viele Einwohner Runterras ihr Verhalten. Was ist mit Crownguard? Verhält er sich auch anders? Ich meine, ich habe ihn noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.“ 

„Er stinkt.“ Verblüffung breitet sich auf Dravens Gesicht aus. Will sein Bruder ihn auf den Arm nehmen? „Mein Gott, Draven, er trieft geradezu vor Gerüchen, wenn er nur nah genug ist. Swains Zelt roch wie jedes andere – nach kalter Luft, nassem Boden und Eisen. Sobald Crownguard das Zelt betrat, stank es förmlich.“ „Wonach roch er?“ 

„Nach Heimat.“


	4. Aufbruch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel - ich fand, dass es sehr gut einen Kapitelabschluss für Kapitel3 gebildet hätte. Es kam mir falsch vor, hier noch weiter zu schreiben. Viel Spaß!

„Wonach riecht _Heimat_?“ murmelt Draven vor sich hin, nachdem sein Bruder das Zelt verlassen hat. Er kennt seinen Bruder eigentlich nur fokussiert und fürsorglich. Auch wenn es ihre ganz eigene Interpretation dieser Worte ist. Es geht vor allem darum, dass er auf eine sehr beherrschte Art und Weise seine Freunde vor anderen beschützt. Draven weiß, dass dieses neue, abnormale Verhalten vom Virus herrührt. Gefallen tut ihm das nicht.  
  
  
  
Tage vergehen, Sitzungen zwischen Jericho Swain und Jarvan Lightshield werden abgehalten. Ab und zu wohnt Darius ihnen bei, kommentiert hier und da eine Strategie, um das neue Virus weiter zu erforschen. Dabei hält er sich fern von dem jungen Crownguard. Sie sehen sich wenig, nur wenn Darius ihm Essen bringt und spät nachts ins Zelt tritt und an das Feldbett gelehnt einschläft. Sie reden nicht viel miteinander. An manchen Tagen geht es Garen gut. Sein Körper fühlt sich wie sein eigener an und nur die Kälte nagt an ihm. Doch da sind auch die anderen Tage. Die, die ihn verzweifeln lassen. An diesen Tagen ist seine Haut ganz feucht und die Kälte lässt seine Gliedmaßen taub werden. Könnte er, so würde er nach Darius in der Nacht greifen und ihn zu sich ins Bett zerren.  
Gleichzeitig schämt er sich für seine eigenen Gedanken, für diese unbändige Fantasie. An einigen wenigen Stunden denkt er an die zwei fremden Soldaten und an das was passiert wäre, wenn Darius nicht eingeschritten wäre. 

  
  


Der Winter wird härter und die Tage umso kürzer, es ist Zeit für beide Parteien zurück in ihr Königreich zu ziehen. „Ist es falsch, Euch nun einen Freund zu nennen?“ Jarvans kristallblaue Augen funkeln, als er dem alten Führer seine Hand entgegenstreckt. „Unter gewissen Umständen. Habt eine gute Heimreise. Sobald ich zurück in Noxus bin, werde ich mich mit einigen meiner Alchimisten beraten. Wenn es ein Gegenmittel gibt, dann brauchen wir es schnell. Es ist mir eine Freude Euch zu bekriegen – doch nur in einem fairen Kampf. Dieses Virus macht es nicht gerade leicht.“ Wohlwollend neigt Jarvan sein Haupt, als Zeichen des Respekts und Vertrauens, in seine Worte. „Unsere Wirtschaft floriert noch. Wenn wir Euch unterstützen können, scheut nicht, mich darum zu beten. Ich genieße einen fairen Kampf ebenso wie Ihr. Auch wenn unsere Vorfahren das anders sehen. “  
  
Die Hand Noxus begleitet Garen bis zu seinem Pferd. Er hilft ihm sogar auf und hält dem Braunhaarigen schließlich ein zusammengefaltetes Bündel hin. Stumm und doch mit zitternden Fingern nimmt er es entgegen. Das Bündel ist eines der besonders großen und warmen Felle, die sich zuvor in Darius‘ Zelt tummelten. „Danke.“ Flüstert er leise. Keinem der anderen fällt ihre stumme Konversation auf.  
Darius nickt und schwingt sich ebenso auf seine dunkle Stute. „Wehe du stirbst mir weg.“ Mit diesen Worten wendet er sein Pferd und lässt es zu seinen Truppen traben.  
  
  
Jetzt wo er alleine ist, schließt Jarvan zu ihm auf. Er lächelt ihm stumm zu. Mit einem Lauten Ruf, verkündet er das Abrücken seiner Männer in die Heimat.


	5. Erfahrungen sammeln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - I had to. Kurz und knackig :)  
> Ich weiß noch nicht, in welchem Thempo es weiter geht - aber ich musste jetzt mal eine 18+ Szene einbauen!

Es ist fast Mai, mehrere Monate sind seit dem Zusammentreffen der zwei großen Reiche vergangen.  
  
Genug Zeit, dass Garen mit Sicherheit einige Veränderungen an seinem Körper feststellen kann.  
  
In einem Abstand von drei Monaten kommt eine Phase, in der er sich am liebsten irgendwo tief in Freljords Schnee einbuddeln würde. Die Haut fängt an zu jucken und seine Hormone spielen verrückt. Zudem nimmt er sämtlichen Körperkontakt anders wahr. Das hat er das erste Mal beim Ringen mit Jarvan festgestellt. Tritte tun weiterhin weh, doch Schläge lassen seine Lust aufflammen. Natürlich hat er diese Erkenntnis seinem langjährigen Freund nicht sofort mitgeteilt. Er hatte Zeit gebraucht das ganze erstmal zu verarbeiten.

Eine weitere Veränderung ist die anhaltende Kälte. Demacias Frühling ist warm – das war er schon immer gewesen. Trotzdem begleitet ihn ein eisiger Hauch an den meiste Tagen. Es ist jedoch kein Vergleich mehr zum Winter. Garen braucht tagsüber kein dicken Mäntel oder Felle mehr, es reicht ein dünner Überwurf. Vor einem Jahr noch wäre er jetzt in kurzen Ärmeln herumsparziert.

Darius Geruch beruhigt ihn. Eine weitere, wenn auch anfangs erschreckende, Feststellung. Vor knapp zwei Monaten hatte er einen heftigen Streit mit seine jüngeren Schwester und Jarvan. Danach war er so wütend und aufgewühlt gewesen. Dann hatte er sich abends unter die Decken gewühlt und das Gesicht in dem großen dunklem Fell vergraben. Das Einatmen der dunklen, herben Note machte ihn still und entspannt.

  


Und an diesem Abend hatte er das erste Mal das Bedürfnis von einem Mann verführt zu werden.

  
  


Genau wie jetzt. Ein Abend mit zu viel Bier und Schnaps. Sie waren in einer kleinen Gruppe unterwegs gewesen, draußen in einem Städtchen vor den Toren der Hauptstadt. Dort war ein kleiner Markt. An einem Stand gab es Liebesspielzeuge für Frauen. Viele Männer schenkten ihren Ehefrauen eines davon zur Hochzeit, um die einsamen Stunden während des Krieges zu überbrücken. Der Verkäufer erkannte den doch sehr berühmten Erben der Crownguards nicht, wie er so da stand, in schlichten Kleidern. Eines der Spielzeuge erweckte sein Interesse und er nahm es mit.  
  
  
Nervös knetet er den Stoff seiner Errungenschaft. Im Kern befindet sich ein längliches Bündel aus Stroh und Ästen. Um das Bündel ist dickes Leder gewickelt, um die Form zu behalten und die Textur des männliches Geschlechtes zu imitieren. Es ist ein ansehnliches Spielzeug und Garen ist bereit es auszuprobieren – wenn auch mit Hintergedanken. Das Virus ist nicht komplett erforscht und ihm bleiben Fragen offen. Fragen, die ihn vor Scham erröten lassen.  
  
Sämtliche Kleidung liegt auf dem Boden, als Garen sich in die Kissen legt. Mit beiden Händen beginnt er seine Hoden zu massieren und sein Glied zu pumpen. Schnell lässt er eine Hand weiter über die Brücke bis hin zu seinem Ring wandern. Es fühlt sich nicht schlecht an, dennoch ungewohnt. Bevor er weiter geht greift er nach einer kleinen Tube mit einem cremigen Inhalt und verteilt ihn auf drei seiner Finger. Mit etwas mehr Nachdruck drückt er den Zeigefinger durch den Muskelring. Ein paar Mal zieht er experimentell, dann schiebt er einen zweiten Finger in sich. Es zieht unangenehm. Doch als er die Finger krümmt und die Wände abtastet, zuckt sein Glied ganz plötzlich und erste Lusttropfen verteilen sich auf seinem Bauch. Das Gefühl ist gut. Ein dritter Finger folgt. Lustvoll krümmen sich seine Füße in die Bettlaken und die zweite Hand krallt sich nun ebenfalls in die Decke. Neugierig zieht er an dem Muskelring. Wellen der Erregung lassen ihn seinen Kopf zur Seite in die Kissen fallen.

Und da passiert es. Seine Sinne nehmen einen feinen Geruch wahr. Sämtliche Hirnaktivität wird ausgeblendet. Die Augenlieder fast geschlossen. Automatisch dreht Garens Körper sich auf den Bauch, die Knie in die Matratze gestemmt. Mit der freien Hand greift er nach dem Spielzeug, während die anderen Finger seinen Muskelring spreizen. Mit jedem Stück, dass er das Spielzeug tiefer sinken lässt, desto stärker spürt Garen die Präsenz der Hand Noxus. Als würde er hinter ihm, auf dem Bett knien und mit einem dreckigen Grinsen genüsslich sein hartes Glied in Ihn versenken.

Der Gedanke an die dunkel roten Augen lassen ihn erzittern. Das Spielzeug stößt unaufhörlich an seinen süßen Punkt. Ihm fehlt die Wärme und Kraft in sich, doch für jetzt genügt ihm das kleine Wunderteil.

Ein paar mehr Stöße und Garen ergießt sich mit Darius Namen auf den Lippen. Hilflos schnappt er nach Luft und sinkt erschöpft in die Laken. Schrittweise fängt sein Gehirn auch wieder an, bewusst zu denken. „Fuck.“ Murmelt er vor sich hin. Die Frage, ob dieses Virus in irgendeine Weise sexuell an den Noxianer bindet, kann er schonmal mit **ja** beantworten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es geht bald weiter. Vielen Dank für das große Interesse an meiner FF! Ich will veruschen, die nächsten Kapitel etwas länger zu gestalten. Die letzten Zwei waren Gedanken, die raus mussten um einen Übergang zu schaffen!


	6. Benutz mich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das lang ersehnte vorletzte Kapitel ist da! Und es wird feurig!

Es ist schon fast zu spät, um noch weiter wach zu bleiben. Da erreicht Jericho Swain ein Brief. Der Bote trägt das demacianische Wappen auf seinem Umhang. „Ein Brief für Euch, Sir. Von Prinz Lightshield persönlich. Seine Majestät hat mich angewiesen, mit eurer Antwort zurückzukehren.“ Er verbeugt sich und übergibt ihm eine Papierrolle. Stumm signalisiert Jericho, dass der Bote draußen warten soll. „Ruft nach mir.“ Sagt er, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzieht.

Jericho bricht das Siegel und rollt das Papier auseinander. In dem Schreiben steht, dass der junge Prinz ihn und eine Anzahl an Begleitpersonen zu sich nach Demacia einlädt. Sie hätten neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen, aufgrund des letzten Briefes, den Jericho abgeschickt hatte. Nach dem Vorfall mit Garen und den Soldaten wolle er aber nicht riskieren, dass dies noch einmal stattfindet. Einige der demacianischen Soldaten sollen ähnliche Triebe an den Tag gelegt haben, sind dem aber nicht nachgegangen. Jericho versteht die Bedenken. Dass ausgerechnet einige seiner Männer den Klischees über das barbarische Menschenbild entgegenspielen, beschämt ihn zu tiefst. Zwar sieht **seine** Weltvorstellung anders aus, dennoch findet auch er keinen Platz für sexuelle Übergriffe.  
Er greift nach einem Antwortschreiben.

 

Die Nachricht hat auch Darius erreicht. Natürlich wählt Swain ihn als einen seiner Begleiter aus.   
Mit gemischten Gefühlen sattelt er das Pferd. Auch nach der langen Zeit quält ihn noch immer die Ungewissheit über Garens Zustand. Ist er _auch ohne ihn_ in Sicherheit? Kümmert man sich um ihn? Über die Natur seine Gefühle will er nicht nachdenken. Sie auszusprechen bereitet ihm fast schon Angst. Seit dem Tod von Quill ist er emotional auf Abstand gegangen – zu allen. Es gab vielleicht Abende, mit vorangegangener Schlaflosigkeit, in denen er Draven sein Herz ausgeschüttet hat. Aber das sind nur zwei Tage in acht Jahren gewesen.   
Quills Verlust hatte sich lange Zeit so angefühlt, als hätte man ihm ein Körperteil herausgerissen. Das hat ihn eines gelehrt – etwas wichtiges:  
Gefühle sind gut, solange etwas gewiss ist. Und wenn es nicht (mehr) deins ist, zerstört es dich.  
Ohne sein Verhalten zu reflektieren ist er besser dran. Damit schwingt er sich in den Sattel und gesellt sich zu dem kleinen Trupp Noxianer.

 

Wenn etwas ungewiss ist, dann können strahlend blaue Augen einen Mann umbringen. Vor allem wenn der demacianische Besitzer dieser Augen eine Menge Alkohol getrunken hat und die alte Hemmungsschwelle fallen lässt. Die Gespräche zwischen Jarvans und Jerichos Männern hatte sich über mehrere Tage gezogen. Nun ist ihnen eine Pause gegönnt. Die große Festhalle ist gut gefüllt, die Musiker spielen die heitersten Lieder ihrer Vorfahren und Männer stoßen ihre Bierkrüge zusammen. Demaciane und Noxianer sitzen zusammen, unterhalten sich und lachen miteinander. Zu Beginn des Abends saß Garen noch Darius‘ gegenüber. Mit der Zeit gravitiert der Braunhaarige immer näher zu dem anderen Mann. Letztendlich schlingt er ein Bein um Darius‘. Gedankenverloren wandern seine Finger über Darius‘ Rüstung, während dieser ihm eine Geschichte aus seiner Militärs Jugend erzählt. Darius beendet seine Erzählung. Sein Gegenüber macht allerdings nicht den Anschein, dass er es mitbekommen hat. Er grinst, nimmt noch einen Schluck Bier und beugt sich nach vorne. Garen hält erst inne, als Darius Lippen seinen Hals berühren: „Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu.“

Ab da bewegt sich Garens Körper völlig automatisch. Seine Augen rollen nach hinten, in seinem Schritt zieht sich alles vor Erregung zusammen. Eine Hand massiert sein wachsendes Glied, die andere krallt sich in Darius‘ Haare. Im ersten Moment noch überrascht, bewegt Darius sich erst gar nicht. Beobachtet einfach nur das Bild vor sich. Doch dann entfährt ihm ein leises, bedrohliches Knurren. Das Gesicht presst er tiefer in Garens‘ Halsbeuge. Die raue Haut sondert einen süßlichen Geruch von sich ab, den er gierig aufnimmt. Dabei greift er nach den runden Pobacken und zieht sie auf seinen Schoß. „Mh… Darius, nicht….“ Presst der Braunhaarige hervor und bringt Abstand zwischen sie. Die Tischkante drückt ihm nun unangenehm in den Rücken. Daher rutscht er auf Darius‘ Oberschenkeln umher, bis es nicht mehr weh tut. Für diesen bedeutet das mehr Reibung und gleichzeitig unnötige Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Bett.“ Knurrt er.

Wortlos gleitet Garen zurück auf die Bank, leert sein Bier in einem Zug und starrt Darius abwartend an. Seine Augen glänzen nun vor Erregung und wenn der Schwarzhaarige genau hin sieht, kann er ausmachen, wie wenig noch von der blauen Iris zu sehen ist.

 

Sie schaffen es tatsächlich bis zu Garens Gemächern. Jedoch wankt der Demacianer bemerklich. Er schließt die Tür hinter Darius und beginnt sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen. Im betrunkenen Zustand stellt er sich dabei ziemlich tollpatschig an. Schließlich schafft er es nicht aus seinem Langarmshirt und fällt um. Ein extrem unmännliches Kichern lässt Darius schmunzeln. Er trägt nur noch eine Unterhose und lehnt sich auf dem Bett zurück. „Wahnsinnig sexy, Crownguard. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist.“ Garen kann das ehrlich Lächeln auf den fremden Lippen nicht sehen und fasst die Worte falsch auf. Er reißt sich endlich das Oberteil vom Kopf und starrt die Hand Noxus giftig an. Plötzlich ist er stock nüchtern. „Oh, wir sind wieder bei Nachnamen?“ „Mh?“ verwirrt richtet Darius sich wieder auf. Bei Gott, er muss Garen vor sich haben – jetzt. Denn der Blick, den der andere ihm zuwirft, lässt sein Blut gen Süden wandern. „Na das hab ich nicht impliziert, komm her.“

Entgegen seinem Willen bewegt der Braunhaarige sich zu Darius. Direkt vor ihm bleibt er stehen und wartet ab. „Entspann dich.“ Ohne weitere Vorwarnung zieht er Garens Körper mit aufs Bett, sodass seine Beine über der Bettkante baumeln. Er selbst lässt sich vom Bett gleiten und geht vor Garen auf die Knie. Gierig greift er nach dem letzten, störenden Kleidungsstück. Ein letztes Mal blickt er dem Braunhaarigen in die Augen. Verwunderung, Lust und Vorfreude blicken ihm entgegen. Als seine Lippen Garens Penis umschließen, schreit dieser auf. Kleine Stromstöße halten seinen Körper auf Spannung, der Rücken durchgebogen und die Hände in die Laken gekrallt. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlt es sich so an, als wären sie beide eins geworden. Ein eigener Organismus. Wenn Darius eine gute Bewegung gelingt, ist es, als wenn Garen ihn dazu angewiesen hat. Innerlich drängt er ihn dazu _tiefer_ zu gehen und tatsächlich sinkt der Schwarzhaarige tiefer und umschließt mehr von seinem pochenden Glied. Ab und zu lässt dieser seine Zähne über die empfindliche Haut wandern. Jedes Mal spreizt Garen seine Beine ein Stück weiter.

_Benutz mich_ , hallt es in Garens Kopf wieder. Ganz eindeutig Darius Stimme, aber ohne, dass er einen Wort laut ausgesprochen hat. Mit zitternden Händen greift er nach den dunklen Haaren, krallt sich darin fest und beginnt das Tempo selbst zu steuern. Anfangs noch zögerlich - doch als blutrote Augen unter halbgeschlossenen Liedern hervorblicken, lässt er Darius Kopf schneller auf und ab fahren. Unaufhaltsam zuckt sein Becken bei einigen Stößen mit nach oben. _Mehr, Crownguard. Härter. Lass mich an deinem heißen Samen ersticken._ Wimmernd erhöht Garen das Tempo. Seine Fingernägel hinterlassen bereits Blutspuren an Darius Hinterkopf. Völlig in Ekstase greift Darius nach seinem eigenen Glied. Im gleichen Rhythmus wie Garens Bewegungen pumpt er sich selbst.

Noch ein letztes Stoß und Garen ergießt sich, hält Darius Kopf dabei still. Er braucht einige Luftzüge, bis er sich langsam entspannt. Ausgelaugt sinkt der junge Crownguard in die Laken. Er schaut auf und – oh fuck – er wäre bereit für noch eine Runde. Am Bettende kniet noch immer Darius, der Blick lüstern, während er sich lasziv die letzten Reste des Spermas von den Lippen leckt. Fast wirkt er bedrohlich, wie er dort kniet. Sein diabolisches Lächeln wirkt unglaublich verrucht. Er kniet sich direkt über Garen.   
Der Kuss ist so viel sanfter und tiefgründiger als erwartet. Darius‘ Lippen fühlen sich rau und doch perfekt auf seinen eigenen an. Als wären sie für ihn gemacht. Viel zu schnell beendet die Hand Noxus ihr Spiel. „Wir sollten reden.“

Empört wirft Garen die Hände in die Luft. „Morgen? Nüchtern rede ich weniger Unsinn.“ Hundeaugen betteln Darius an. Der schüttelt nur den Kopf und lässt sich neben Garen fallen. „Morgen.“ Damit zieht er den Jüngeren an seine Brust und wirft die Decke über sie.


	7. Markiert

_Gott verdammter…_ Warum haben sie gestern noch gleich die Vorhänge **nicht** zugezogen? Es ist viel zu früh. Garen schläft noch mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gekuschelt. Frustriert gräbt er sein Gesicht tiefer in die Kissen und saugt sämtliche Aromen in sich auf, die Garens Körper innehält.  
  
Fehlentscheidung. Durch das Virus hat er bereits feststellen können, wie schnell sein Glied von flach auf steinhart wechseln kann. Und es tut weh. Vor allem, wenn der Grund allen Übels direkt vor ihm seelenruhig schlummert. Nicht mit ihm. Vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht zu wecken, lässt er seine Finger über Garens Rücken tanzen – immer tiefer. Keine Regung des Körpers vor ihm. Im ersten Moment zuckt er erschrocken zurück. Garen ist am Tropfen. Das macht ihn neugierig. Und tatsächlich: als er zwei Finger zwischen die prallen Arschbacken schiebt und den Muskelring erreicht, stößt er auf keine Resistenzen. Beide Finger gleiten bis zum Ansatz in ihn. Garen bewegt sich noch immer nicht, nur ab und zu entflieht ihm ein leichtes Seufzen.  
  
Ihm kommt ein Gedanke. Wenn Garen so wenig Widerstand zeigt, könnte er dann… einfach so? Er zieht seine Finger zurück. Sie glänzen und sind komplett mit Garens klarer Flüssigkeit benetzt. Vorsichthalber reibt er sein Glied damit ein, bevor er es vor Garens Ring ansetzt. Darius ist nicht gerade klein. Sein Penis liegt angenehm schwer in der Hand, dick geschwollen, hat aber nicht unangenehm viel an Länge.

Trotzdem kann er in einer flüssigen Bewegung sein Glied versenken. Ein paar Teststöße. „Fuck.“ Presst er hervor. Langsam beginnt er einen schnelleren Rhythmus aufzubauen. Gott es fühlt sich so gut an. Provozierend knabbert er an Garens freien Ohrläppchen und greift nach seiner Brust. Mit jedem tieferen Stoß knetet er das begehrte Fleisch stärker.

Nicht viel mehr und die Hand Noxus ergießt sich mit einem lauten, tiefen Stöhnen. Garen erwacht und will im ersten Moment verwirrt nach vorne weichen. Doch Darius greift bestimmend nach ihm, presst seine Hüfte nach oben und gräbt scharfe Zähne in Garens Nacken.

Erst nach vielen Minuten gibt er den anderen frei. Sofort dreht sich Garen zu ihm um. „Weck mich nächstes Mal.“ Der Braunhaarige beugt sich nach vorne, gibt ihn einen Kuss. „Ich hätte gerne mitgemacht.“ Beide grinsen sich an.  
  
„Willst du das?“ Bei diesen Worten berührt er zuerst die Stelle über seinem eigenen Herzen und dann Garens. „Denn ich will das. Nicht zu wissen, was mit dir passiert hat mich die letzten Monate wahnsinnig gemacht. Sag mir, dass du meins wirst.“ „Pscht. Bevor du noch etwas sagst, was du später bereust.“ Murmelt Garen ganz dicht vor seinen Lippen. Anfangs ist ihr Kuss noch leidenschaftlich, doch mit der Zeit wird er immer gefühlvoller. „Ich bin bereit deins zu sein, wenn du meins wirst.“ Haucht er zwischen zwei Küssen. Lächelnd schaut Darius ihm einen Moment in die Augen, dann stürzt er sich auf den Demacianer.

Später am Abend ist Garen schon fast direkt weggedöst, als sie sich wieder ins Bett legen. Sein gesamter Körper ist entspannt und da sieht Darius es. Genau an der Stelle, in die er am Morgen seine Zähne gerammt hat. Ein kleines Mandala aus verschnörkelten Linien.  
  
Er hat es schon öfter bei Paaren gesehen. Es ist ein Bund für’s Leben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)   
> Ich freu mich sehr, meine erste Omegaverse FF abgeschlossen zu haben! Hab nicht aufgegeben ;)


End file.
